Renegade Dreams
by xMemoxKidx
Summary: We've all seen villians come after Usagi because sthey want to posess the power of the Ginzuishou. But what if...this new villian is after Usagi for a different reason? And what if she just happened to be a Senshi herself?
1. Chapter I

**Authors Comments:**_Ahh...there's really nothing to say. I just hope you all enjoy it. Reviews are welcome, flames will be used to roast my marshmallows, and rants about my grammar will be ignored. Thank you and enjoy the story!_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Renegade Dreams**

Three young girls kneeled in front of an older woman who sat regally in what looked like a throne. Their left hands were fisted and placed below the collarbone. The area around them was dark and smelled of mildew. Broken rubble lay scattered and a large pillar lay in the middle of the room. They were on the moon, standing in what was left of the Prayer Room.

"Sisters, thank you for coming."

All three girls looked up. The eldest of the three raised from her kneeling position before stepping closer. She took the hand of the older woman and turned it palm up, then placed a small kiss.

"Our loyalties lie within you. Ask of us and we shall obey. We have not forgotten the past," a slight pause, "favors you have granted us back in Tartarus."

She smirked, and stood from her chair.

"Good to know."

The two other sisters stood and took their places next to the eldest.

All three were the same height of five-foot-seven. Each had hair the color of blood, the eldest had it pulled into a high pony-tail that curled at the ends. The second eldest had her hair plaited down to mid-back, and bangs that partially hid the right side of her face. The youngest had long hair in the front and short, spiked in the back. They all wore the same outfit of a strapless toga. Each began gray and blended into a dark navy blue as it lengthened. Held tightly in their hands, all three carried Scourges of brass, steel and metal.

"I have asked you here because a millennia ago, I was banished and exiled to the darkest corner of the Andromeda Galaxy. Not only by Queen Serenity, but by a fellow comrade."

She turned her head and gazed at the distant stars, reminiscing about times before coming to the Milky Way Galaxy. Her face was soft and gentle, but turned hard and stone-like as she remembered all else.

"Who?" questioned the youngest of the trio.

"Themis…"

A gasp and all three girls began whispering amongst themselves.

"How is that possible?"

"Themis would never turn her back on one of her own."

"Could she have been mislead by the Sol-Senshi?"

The three continued to talk amongst themselves before their mistress shouted out for silence. Their mouths quickly shut and their attention once again focused on their new leader.

"Forgive us." All three chorused.

"Now is not the time to be debating HOW or WHY. I called you three from Tartarus because I knew I could depend on you."

Their chests swelled with pride.

"The senshi of this time were not the ones involved in my banishment. Although their deaths are not what I want, I do want them out of the way. The princess is the only one I'm after. Incapacitate her guards. Is that understood?"

They nodded.

"Good. Alecto, I want you to go down and drive them out. See what power-level they're at now. Find their weakness and strengths. I will not permit failure in this mission."

She slammed a fist down onto the arm of her chair, shattering what was left of the marble-made throne. Her cerulean eyes glared angrily at the trio. They stared in fright, never really having seen her in such a rage. Alecto, the youngest, took a shaky step forward and kneeled once she was close enough.

"Have no fear malady, I shall do as you ask and gain the knowledge needed to proceed with your plans."

She nodded her head in recognition.

"Go then."

Alecto stood and bowed her head . A soft blue light suddenly began to shroud Alecto before growing darker and denser until there was nothing left to see. In a flash, Alecto was gone, having teleported to present day Tokyo.

------------

Rei gave out a huff as the students from TA Private School for Girls shuffled into the small auditorium. It had been another boring day and for once Rei was glad for the distraction from her studies.

'_As long as its not another seminar about safe-sex, I'll be good to go._'

She chuckled silently at her own joke. Standing on the stage was the Head Mistress, Vice Principal, secretary and a young girl around the age of seventeen. Rei studied the young girl closely, noting the way her bangs were swept to the right side of her face, almost as if hiding something.

The Head Mistress walked up towards the microphone, clearing her throat and demanding the attention of the chattering students.

"Good afternoon. Usually we don't accept transfer students so late in the school year, but we've made an exception. Please welcome our newest student, all the way from South America, Orden, Leya."

The students clapped, shouting their hello's and hi's. Leya stepped up and gave a wave, acknowledging everyone.

"Now, she'll be placed in the senior class. I expect you all to treat her respectfully and to show her how things are done here. Dismissed."

Rei sighed, hoping the announcement would've been longer.

'_Geeze…Usagi's starting to rub off on me._'

------

Her bright blue eyes shined with contentment as her hands melded together with that of her lovers. They walked hand-in-hand towards the local arcade-slash-café. Today was a day to celebrate. Today was the third-year anniversary of the defeat of Chaos and Galaxia. She looked to her right and glanced up lovingly at the face of her fiancée. Tsukino Usagi was the happiest girl alive. She had her friends, family and a loving fiancée, all who would willingly give up their lives to protect her. Nothing could go wrong for her!

"Usako watch-"

The warning came too late. Usagi collided with a pole and then proceeded to fall onto her backside. She let out a wail, rubbing the injured body part.

"Mamo-chaaaaaaaan." she cried out.

Said person gave a deep chuckle before scooping her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, should've seen it earlier." Mamoru nuzzled his nose against her strands of hair. Strawberries and vanilla leaving their scent in his senses.

Usagi smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. She cuddled closer into his embrace. They stayed in that embrace for, who knows how long before a cat call broke their attention.

"Get a room you two!"

"Don't encourage then!"

"Oh let them have fun."

"But Michiru! She's still too young! Who knows what perverse ideas he has for Koneko?"

"Haruka!"

A group of girls burst into a fit of giggles as they witnessed one of their fellow friends reduced by the mere look from their lover.

"Come on guys! Today's a day for celebration."

Aino Minako jumped between her two friend Hino Rei and Mizuno Ami. Linking her arms with theirs, she began pulling them towards the upcoming café. The rest of the group smiled at her antics and followed the perky blond.

Meioh Setsuna and Tomoe Hotaru stayed behind , they looked at each other before looking at the group of teenagers.

"Will she ever get a chance at true peace?" Hotaru gazed back up at her foster mother, her eyes brimming with sadness and wisdom.

"Only the Fates can determine that. We are only here to make sure she arrives to her destiny safely."

They gave each other one last look before they joined the rest of their group. Setsuna glanced up to the sky, her hands joining together in a silent prayer.

'_May Selene grant protection on her child._'

------End------


	2. Chapter II

**Authors Comments:** _This chapter...it's not rushed, but the battle scene is weak. Did I mention I suck at battle scenes? Eventually when everything else is complete I might go back and revise it...Oh well._

**Thanks For Reviewing:**  
EasilyAmusedReader & Madamoiselle La Lune

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Renegade Dreams**

She crouched down , hiding in the leaves of the nearest oak tree. Her gray eyes scanned the semi-occupied park waiting for the civilians to clear out. She didn't want any disruptions while on her mission. Her fingers toyed with the small olive seed held within her hand. The wind blew from the west, sending tendrils of blood-red hair in her line of vision. Alecto gave a frustrating sigh and promised herself she'd cut it once back in Tartarus.

Midnight had approached and finally the park was cleared. Not a soul was in sight. Her scourge hummed with life as the sins of man called to it. She dropped to the ground gracefully, brushing her long braid out of her way. Lifting her left hand upwards, her fingers delicately unfolded around the small seed. Alecto turned to the oak tree and pressed her hand into the bark. The trunk on the tree began to glow in a dim golden light, pulsing as a shape began to take form within the trunk.

The trunk began to split as the shape took the figure of a woman. Waves of auburn hair fell in cascades like waterfall down to her hips. Her eyes opened slowly to reveal fir green orbs. Her lower half, from her torso down, was wrapped in material made of hemp, leaving her upper half bare.

"Dryad"

Said "woman" fixed her gaze on Alecto before she dropped to her knees and bowed.

"What service may I offer you?"

Alecto blushed, she never was used to the bowing or higher ranking like her sisters.

"Mistress require that the senshi of this time be called out in order to assess their abilities. You are here to do just that."

Dryad bowed her head in acceptance. Alecto gave a curt nod and disappeared , leaving Dryad to herself. She took a few steps towards, her eyes closed as she scanned the park for a connection. Eyes snapping open, a wicked grin took shape on her lips, fingers weaving themselves in intricate motions.

"A descendant of Zeus, with the blessings of Hamadryades. Come to me sister." Dryad grazed the grass below her feet lightly; sending a shockwave to her "sister" in a calling.

------------

Kino Makoto dropped her bowl of cake batter as a strong shockwave ripped through her entire body. Her fingers gripped the edge of the counter, holding on for support as it coursed throughout her veins. Breathing became harder. Her grip loosening, letting go with one hand she fished through the pockets of her pants before her fingers came in contact with a cold metal. Her communicator. Pressing the blue button, she steadied her breathing, trying to get the words out. The face of her genius friend popped onto the little screen, her face scrunched in concern.

"Mako-chan?"

"Ami…_inhale_something's..._exhale_…wrong. I can't…_inhale_…"

The screen went blank.

"Mako-chan?!"

Ami began to panic, she pressed the white button on her communicator, four faces appearing on the screen all at once. They all looked at their blue haired friend.

"Ami, what's wrong?"

"It's Mako-chan! Something's wrong."

"We're on our way."

The screen once again became blank and Ami scurried off towards the apartment of her friend.

------------

She felt like she was floating. Floating in empty space with just the darkness as her company. There was nothing, no sound, no light, just…darkness. It was comforting in a sense. Her blond hair floated like a halo around her face, cerulean eyes blinked, trying to become accustomed to the black inkiness. Skimming herself, she noted that she wore no clothing.

'Where am I?'

She tried to speak but found her voice was useless. Her thoughts echoed around her. Turning herself right side up, she concentrated long enough to create a simple Grecian dress that flowed down to her knees. Simple yet elegant.

'You are in a place where Time has no authority.'

'I recognize that voice.'

Her eyes lit up with a blind fury. She tried to move but couldn't, something held her. She struggled, trying to break free from whatever was restraining her.

'It'll do you no good. The bonds that hold you are unbreakable.'

She sneered.

'To what pleasure do I owe you of this visit, surely not to reminisce of old times?'

Out of the shadows came a tall figure. Her skin was deeply tanned, with garnet eyes and dark green hair. In her hands she held a staff that looked similar to a large key with an orb at the top.

'I've come to warn you.'

------------

They all stood gathered outside the door of Makoto's apartment. Trying to grab the attention of the Jovian senshi.

"Mako-chan! "

They banged and banged. Finally after little luck, they decided to just break down the door.

"On a count of 3. 1...2..-"

Right before it was made to three, the door suddenly opened to Makoto staring off into space. Her eyes were dark and glazed over. She gave no acknowledgment to her friends who had , just moments ago, tried to break into her apartment.

"Mako-chan are you ok?"

"She calls for me."

Makoto began to exit the apartment, still wearing her apron and one oven-glove. All four girls tried to stop her, but Makoto's strength overpowered them and they ceased, all acknowledging to follow her.

------

Dryad stood close to the oak tree she had come from, she waited patiently. The wind began to slowly pick up as in the distance she made out a figure of an Amazon. She stretched out her hand, palm open, waiting for this girl.

The girls stood about a few feet away from the scene. They noted the half-naked woman who had suddenly appeared and seemed to be the one beckoning Makoto.

------

"What is that?"

"I don't know…but we better henshin to be on the safe side."

Everyone nodded. They raised their pens high into the air, feeling the power beginning to take effect.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

Usagi grasped her broach in her hand and held it high above her head.

"Moon Eternal…"

"MAKE-UP!"

In a series of multi-colored lights the group of teenage girls became the ever famous Sailor Senshi.

------

Makoto extended her own hand, her fingers outstretched trying to get a hold on Dryad's hand. Dryad smiled lovingly at the Jovian and wrapped her in an embrace. The oak tree gave off a pulse before sending its roots to wrap around the ankles and elbows of Makoto. Dryad gave one final hug before releasing her to the Oak tree.

"Hey you!"

Dryad turned towards the branches of a nearby sakura tree. Four female figures clad in sailor suits stood hidden beneath the shadows. They all dropped to the ground, each falling into her own pose.

"How dare you disturb the peace of this tranquil park. Calling out our friend in the middle of the night. I won't allo-" Sailor Moon's speech was interrupted, as Dryad sent an attack her way. She had just jumped to the side in time as three vines burst from the ground and tried to wrap themselves around Sailor Moon.

Mars stepped forward, her hands in position to summon her attack.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

The fiery arrow shot from her hands and hit the on-coming vines burning them to ashes. Mars readied another arrow and sent it towards Dryad. It hit, but there was no damage. Venus decided it was her turn.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

The heart sped forward to Dryad and made contact, but still there was no damage. Both Venus and Mars turned to Mercury, hoping she'd have a clue.

Mercury gave a shake of her head, her fingers tapping rapidly on her mini-computer. Her visor in place, she looked up and did a quick scan over Dryad's body, but nothing could be found. No weakness, no vulnerabilities. Mercury gave out a frustrated sigh and turned her sights back onto the computer. A quick beep, then another. Her eyes widened. Was it possible? There was only one way to find out.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Dryad smirked, thinking nothing of the attack. Her eyes widening as she realized suddenly where the attack was going. Mercury maneuvered her attack so that instead of hitting Dryad it would hit the oak tree that currently held Makoto captive.

"No!"

Dryad fell onto her knees as Mercury's attack hit the tree.

"The tree! The tree is her weakness, attack there and she'll be weakened!"

Venus and Mars nodded and began their attacks on the tree. Dryad tried to stand but with the amount of attacks sent towards the oak, it began to weaken her. She felt her control loosening on the girl Makoto. She tried standing one more time. Knees shaking from the weight, her head bowed as her breathing came in short gasps.

"Now Sailor Moon!"

Moon, who had scurried off towards Makoto turned to look at Dryad and then at her three other teammates. Her face set with determination, she called forth the eternal tier.

"Starlight Honey Moon Therapy KISS!"

In a flurry of stars, moons and lights, the attack hit Dryad in the abdomen. She collapsed, letting out a scream. A sudden wind blew from the west, blowing Dryad's body into tiny leaves.

The vines that had wrapped themselves around Makoto suddenly let lose, she fell forward but was caught by Mars. Her eyes cleared from the glaze to their normal emerald green. She gave a moan before being able to sit up by herself. Mars and them smiled, gathering around Makoto before jumping into a big group hug.

------------

Eyes snapping open, she jumped straight up in her bed. Breathing heavily, she wiped the sweat from her brows. Visions of what looked like an ancient civilization had disrupted her dreams. Something wasn't right, the dream, it felt so real. Looking at the time she noticed it was only an hour until she had to get up. Throwing the covers to the side, she began her daily routine.


	3. Chapter III

**Authors Comments:** _I thought about updating the story at a max of five days inbetween each chapter...but then I figured I'd post the chapters when I feel they're complete enough to even be considered a chapter. I'll try to make them a min. of 4 pages long. Uhh...Originally I was going to have Minako be caught in some crazy love-triangle, but decided on someone else who doesn't get much play. Thinking about Setsuna, but ideas are welcome._

**Thanks For Reviewing:**

Karla & Kymie29

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Renegade Dreams**

_"For the crimes of conspiracy against the late Imperial Queen Selenity IX. How do you plead?"_

_"Not guilty"_

_"You dare lie to the Queen?! You should be beheaded for the actions you have taken!"_

_"I did what I thought best!"_

_"Lies!" _

_"You are hence forth banished from the Moon and this Galaxy for all eternity."_

_"NO! I swear on the Gods! I'll have my revenge!!"_

------------

"Orden-san!"

Eyelids flew open at the sound of a ruler smacking the desk. Said student scanned the room and looked up into the eyes of an angry teacher.

"Would you kindly tell me the answer to the question on the board?"

The student glanced at the whiteboard, racking her brain trying to bring up an acceptable answer.

"Treaty of Versailles?"

The teacher glanced back at the board briefly and gave her a curt nod.

"Very good, seeing as this is a first time I shall let you go with a warning."

Nodding, she straightened her back and opened her notebook, scribbling what notes she didn't have or had forgotten.

------

Letting out a long sigh, she relaxed into the soft leather of the cafe's booth. The aroma of milkshakes and burgers sent an alluring assault on her senses. Her stomach rumbled as it reminded her that she had forgotten to eat that morning.

'Next time...I'll remember to at least make a slice of toast.'

Her fingers drummed on the tabletop as she waited for her mother.

'Insufferable woman, can't even make it on time.'

Sighing, she decided to head across the street into the bookstore. Leaving a note with the attendant, Motoki was his name, to give to her mother should she decide to show up.

Leya Orden was her name, seventeen and in her last year of high school. She was a little over average in height, five-foot-nine to be exact. Her figure was curvy but also had an athletic build to it. She was both feminine and masculine. Her hair was black with light brown highlights, cut to just below the nape of her neck, her bangs were brushed to the right side hiding the secret she had so well kept from the world. The one eye that showed was large, thick-lashed amber. Many people called her a perfectionist and even had the nerve to call her stuck up. If being confident came off as being stuck up then by all means she was stuck up. She had to be…confident that is. People with low self-esteem were trampled and beaten down till they're nothing but a quivering mass of bones and organs. She had a normal level of self-esteem. At least sometimes she hoped so. She shrugged to herself, she was content in her own little world.

Tiny chimes called her from her musings, she looked up at the door and noticed small wind chimes. Gosh, those were annoying. Her mother had them all over their home, now she'd never be able to sneak out and randomly set fire to the school. Damn school uniforms! Who ever thought that mini skirts were in, needed to be shot and shot again for the perverseness of it all.

Sighing, she idly walked through the aisles of books, noting ones that interested her and the ones that she wouldn't be caught dead with. Sticking her hands into her pocket, she counted her money to see if she had enough for just one book. Taking the bill out, she gave a low triumphant cry as her eyes rested on the hundred-dollar yen. Now, came time for the picking. She gave a slight maniacal chuckle.

Turning into another aisle, she collided with another person. Books flew high into the air before dropping around them, one nearly missing Leya's head.

"I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's my fault."

Leya picked up the books around her, stood up and looked up at the person she had collided with. She blinked, blinked again and blinked one more time just to make sure she wasn't imagining things. It was a young woman, no older than her by a few years. She had striking gray eyes and cropped brown hair. The young woman smiled and Leya swore she knew her from somewhere. Like something in the back of her head was banging at a door, trying to break in. She shook her head.

'_Ok…I'm blaming this on my stomach._'

As if it knew her thoughts, Leya's stomach let out a loud rumble. She blushed, embarrassed that her stomach would betray her at a time like this.

The young woman in front gave a soft laugh. She extended her arms, one for the books and another for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Dike." her voice was filled with a rich accent.

Leya's face became redder. Handing the books over, she extended her own hand.

"Leya. I'm sorry for running into you, I should've been paying attention."

"Don't worry, I too am a little bit careless when in a book store."

She smiled and headed towards the check-out counter. Turning back towards Leya, she smiled again and signaled with her head that she should follow.

"Would you like something to eat?"

She was about to protest but her stomach let out a loud grumble, answering for her. She glared at her stomach. Oh there was hell to pay.

"Well," she sighed, "why not? I fear if I don't eat soon my stomach will revolt against me."

Dike laughed, placing the books on the counter.

------

Leya heaved a sigh, her mother still hadn't shown up. Not like she really cared anymore, she was having a great time with her new friend Dike.

"So where are you originally from?"

Dike looked up, mid-bite into her salad. She took the bite, chewed and took a sip of her diet cola. Wiping her lips, she cleared her throat and looked to Leya.

"Greece. Until recently I haven't left my country."

"What made you decide to leave?"

"I am searching for someone."

"Oh."

Leya pondered if she should take the questioning further.

"What about you?"

Leya smiled bitterly, her past wasn't something she tended to smile back on. None-the-less, she wasn't going to not answer just because of a few bad memories.

"Hmm, that's a complicated question."

Dike's eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Originally, I come from South America. My father is a Colonel in the U.S. Military and was stationed there for about five years where he met my mother. She is native to South America, which is from whom I get my fabulous tan," both laughed, "Of course, being in the military means we move a lot. So I've grown up in South America, Germany, Austria, Russia and now here I am in Japan."

Dike patted Leya's hand. Leya smiled to her, it was comforting in a way. She relaxed further into her side of the booth.

"I have one more question and then I promise no more."

Leya nodded, a feeling of dread suddenly gripped at her stomach. If it was the question she thought it was…

"Why, do you hide the right side of your face?"

It was. Her stomach gave a lurch, but she held it down. It really wasn't Dike's fault. She didn't know that it was a touchy subject for her. But she wasn't going to hide. She promised herself that if anyone asked, she'd answer them truthfully. Taking a deep breath, Leya gripped Dike's hand for support.

"When my family and I were in Austria, I got very ill. A virus that was unidentifiable. So strange that the doctors didn't even think I'd survive."

Her fingers itched to push away the hair, but she'd wait until after the story.

"I stayed in the hospital for months. Hooked up to machines, needles piercing me everywhere. One day, the virus had spread to my head. The doctors didn't know how. They ran more tests, but still nothing could be linked to any known disease. Then one night, I woke up and realized I could only see through one eye."

Now. Her fingers slowly lifted towards her face, pulling her bangs back. Dike exhaled sharply. Over her right eye, Leya wore a black eye patch. The strings were hidden in her hair so as not to bring attention to it. Ever so slowly, she then lifted the eye patch.

"Leya, no…you don't…"

One gray eye looked at you, yet couldn't see. The pupil was small, almost to the point where it wasn't there. It blinked, but still the pupil remained the same.

"It changed after a month," Leya released the patch and pulled her bangs back down, "My eyes are amber colored, but somehow it turned to gray. Almost like your eyes."

Bells rang out, signaling the entrance of a new patron into the arcade. Leya looked over her shoulders and was somewhat relieved.

"My mother."

Dike nodded in understanding. She took out a small piece of paper and pen. Scribbling her number and e-mail address, she passed it to Leya.

"If you ever want to hang out again or talk, here is where you can reach me."

Leya smiled and gave a small nod. She stood from the booth and ran towards her mother. Dike watched as the pair left the arcade, a frown on her lips.

------------

She smirked at Pluto. Flicking her blond locks to the side, she leaned to the left and waited.

"Warn me then. But I'll not listen to you."

Pluto's stance wavered slightly. She gripped her staff tightly.

"Should you decide to attack, be forewarned that you'll not be banished, but executed!"

She let out a bark of laughter.

"As if! I've watched Selenity's daughter. She wouldn't hurt a fly, much less a Senshi. It is not in her nature," a pause, "Besides…what makes you think I'll attack her directly?"

Pluto's face panned. Something wasn't right.

"I've seen others try and destroy the Tsuki no Hime, I know her strengths and weaknesses. Either way, she's not the only one I'm after."

She paled, who else could she be after? Pluto didn't know what to do.

'_Dear Pluto…_'

Jumping, she turned around, coming face to face with her enemy. Her eyes were filled with astonishment and perplexion. How could she have escaped the bonds?! She readied her staff for an attack if needed. A chuckle, but she was nowhere to be found.

------

'_Oh sweet Themis. You were once a dear friend, but your betrayal runs deeper. Much deeper than Selenity._'

Cerulean eyes shown brightly in the darkness. The silhouette of a woman shadowed against the ancient walls of a forgotten kingdom. She glared hatefully at the bright Earth.

"Soon princess, everything you love will be stripped from you. Mark my words."

------End------


	4. Chapter IV

**Authors Comments:** _Sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter out. The only excuse I can deem exceptable is work. Originally I had planned a different approach to Leya's awakening, but of course nothing turns out the way I plan. So enjoy this chapter. I'll try and get the others out as soon as possible._

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Renegade Dreams**

Sitting around a small coffee table, they held small conversations with one another. Making time pass by until the last of their team showed up. Each held a small cup of green tea and a plate of delicious cookies made by Makoto. Four girls in total. Three of the four wore average everyday clothing, while the last girl wore what looked to be a Shinto Priestess outfit.

The sounds of footsteps running up concrete stairs signaled to the group of girls that their friend had finally arrived. With a heaving breath, the door was pushed open and a small blond fell flat on her face. A chorus of girlish laughter came from the four girls.

"Are you ok Usagi?"

Said girl looked up with her tear-stained face and gave a slight nod. They all smiled before Makoto patted the seat next to her.

"Come sit here, I baked you some chocolate chip and walnut cookies!"

Usagi instantly brightened up, the thought of Makoto's sweets instantly made her tummy give out a roar. All the girls laughed, including Usagi herself. Once she was seated, Usagi gathered a plate full of cookies and nodded her head to show she was ready.

Ami pulled out her mini computer, she typed in a few key items before a holographic image of Dryad appeared on the table.

"This is the creature from last night. Different from any youma we've ever faced."

"How so?" questioned Minako, as she stole a cookie from Usagi's plate.

"Well for one, she wasn't affected by a direct hit. We had to destroy that oak tree in order to defeat her."

Ami suddenly turned to Makoto, looking her over with an inquiring gaze.

"When she had you trapped in the tree, were you aware of your surroundings or were you unconscious?"

Makoto looked at Ami and then looked at the table, her mind thinking back to the night before. Something happened, but what exactly she couldn't tell. It wasn't a 'good' thing, but it couldn't be considered bad either.

"It was like…I was wrapped in a cocoon of power. Like I could feel the essence of Jupiter coursing through my veins, trying to find something but neither harming me while doing it."

The girls looked at Makoto, who in turned blushed from all the looks.

"What?"

------------

Alecto bowed before her mistress. An accomplished smile on her face. She held in her hand a recording of the battle scene from that night. Her chest swelled with pride in knowing that she had completed a task for her mistress.

She sat high onto of the broken pillar. No longer in formal wear but her own Senshi attire. Blond locks billowing softly. Cerulean orbs looked down at Alecto. Face hidden in the shadows.

"Have you accomplished your mission?"

Alecto nodded and held up the image recorder. Gently she pushed it up towards her mistress.

"According to the data, the Senshi of this time have reached the Eternal level. The highest level to date. Not even the Senshi of the Silver Millennium were able to reach such a point."

Their mistress' gaze flickered from them to the earth and back. She stood tall and jumped down from the broken pillar, landing gracefully in front of them.

"Keep them under surveillance, inform me of any level changes. Send Megara down to keep an eye on the princess. Learn her daily habits and doings. When we strike, I don't want any mistakes. Clear?"

The three sisters nodded their heads in understanding.

------

Alecto stood proudly, still gloating on about completing the mission set out for her by their leader. Tisiphone chuckled at the antics of her sister while Megara glared. Thus causing a bickering between the youngest and second eldest.

"Oh shut it would you? You're not the only one here, and you won't be the only one to complete a task."

"You're just jealous! Jealous because she chose ME instead of YOU."

Megara snorted and turned her back towards Alecto. Tisiphone, let out a sigh and gave Alecto and Megara a smack on the back of their heads.

"She chooses one of us because it is the nature of the mission that calls to our elements. Alecto, you are very restless, thus she chose you first. She chose Megara second because she could feel the jealousy radiating off her in waves."

Alecto and Megara just stared.

"You don't have to understand. Megara, you have a task. Go and ready yourself. Who knows how long the Mistress will keep you there."

Said sister gave a curt nod and left in a whirlwind of green. The other two sisters sighed and smiled to each other. Their little sister always was a handful.

------------

She tossed and turned in her sleep, sweat trickling down her forehead, soaking her pillow. Eyes clenched shut, heavy breathing and panting. She curled into a tight ball, trying to find a position that would help stop the dreams.

'_She breaks her oath._'

'_She must be stopped..._'

'_Punishable by exile._'

'_Her deeds outweigh her heart._'

'_You know what you must do._'

'**_Awaken!_**'

Leya sat straight up in bed, sheets clenched tightly in her fists. Running a hand through her hair, she got up and looked out the window. The sun had barely risen, specks of night and stars still covered the sky. Shakily, she reached out for a pair of pants. Putting on a t-shirt and sneakers, Leya quietly crept out of her home, making sure not to disturb her mother and little sister.

She took a deep breath of the morning air, allowing the breeze to cool her heated skin. Not understanding what she was doing, Leya headed north, a tugging pulling her in that direction. Walking past the park, Leya began to take in her surroundings. She was in the business district of Juuban. Stopping in front of a building, she gazed up at the tall tower. Tokyo Tower.

'_Up here…_'

The voice from her dreams brushed along her ear. How was she supposed to get up there when the building wasn't even open? A loud banging brought her attention to the alleyway. Cautiously, she looked around for the disrupting noise. It was the ladder from the fire escape, banging against the waste bin. Was this her answer? Leya shrugged, and pulled the ladder down, beginning her descent to the unknown.

------------

Megara sent a bone chilling glare at the receptionist. Her sisters had enrolled her into a human school, but not only that…a human JUNIOR HIGH school. Her hands itched to take her metal scourge to her sisters throats. The receptionist looked down at Megara's form.

"Is your parent of guardian here?"

Oh yes…her sisters would feel her wrath.

"Yes I am here."

That voice…Megara quickly turned her head, her gaze locked on the woman before her. She was tall, incredibly tall. At six foot even, her honey blonde hair was pulled back into a tight elegant bun. Black Armani sunglasses hid her eyes, making her appearance chic. She wore a tailored Gucci red designer suit, Versace handbag in her right hand, and proper documents in the left.

"I am the girls guardian, Elma Richter."

Her voice was heavily laced with a German accent. She handed the necessary papers to the woman, It took the receptionist a few moments before she handed the papers back and handed Megara her schedule.

"She starts tomorrow morning at 8 am."

Elma nodded before she took Megara's hand into hers and briskly walked out of the room, leaving the scent of an expensive perfume in the air.

------

"M-Mistress?"

The question came out shakily, Megara was unsure of what to do. They'd never been this close to her before. Suddenly, Megara wondered if she had done something wrong. Dropping her knees, Megara placed a closed fist over her sternum.

"If I have done something to offend or have disobeyed, please strike me now and I shall rectify my mistakes."

Elma looked down at her, and touched her shoulder gently to bring her back up.

"Nothing was done, dear Megara. When your sisters told me what they'd done, I took it upon myself to appear as your guardian so as not to raise questions. Your devotion is extraordinary, and it shall not go unnoticed."

Megara smiled to her Mistress. They continued walking, discussing ways to rid the princess of her Senshi's watch.

------------

Leya glanced down at the people below. She had been up here for a good two hours, watching the sun rise and the people begin their days. Something told her to stay, she didn't know and she didn't mind. Sighing, she crosses her arms and rested her head on them.

"I'm glad you're here."

Leya quickly sat up and turned to face the person who spoke. Dike stood, hand on her hips, dressed in what looked like a toga.

"Wha-?"

Dike smiled sadly and stepped forward, taking Leya's head into her hands. Brushing aside the bangs that covered her eye, she snapped the eye patch away. Leya struggled, giving out pleas to stop . Dike held her head firmly, placing a hand over her dead eye.

"Do not fear Leya, I mean no harm."

Leya whimpered, realizing that fighting would be no use. She gave soft mews of protest as she felt Dike's fingers run across her eyes, before her entire hand covered the upper half of her face.

"Awaken."

Leya became terrified, a sudden pressure in her head, she struggled to free herself from Dike's grip. Continuously, Dike repeated the word 'Awaken' and everything the pressure in her head grew. Then it came, a feeling of something breaking free, a blinding light exploding right before Leya's eyes.

"Soldier of Justice, Sailor Themis. Awaken!"

All that came next was a scream.


	5. Chapter V

**Authors Comment:**_I'm somewhat ok with this chapter. Towards the middle, I decided to wait a few more chapters before awakening Themis._

_So we finally know who the Lady is. I'll go more into her history in the next chapter. Thanks to the readers for reading. Haha. Enjoy._

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Renegade Dreams**

Makoto, Ami and Usagi became rigid as a powerful source of energy ran through their bodies. This cause the entire class to become silent as they watched their three classmates stand up and run out of the classroom. Their teacher stopped in mid-lecture, yelling out to them about detentions and suspension on both Makoto and Usagi's part.

------

Minako's head snapped up from her daydream, the same source of energy shocking and bringing her to full attention. She raised her hand and quietly asked to be excused to the ladies room. Quickly she scurried off, taking her communicator out and pressing the 'All Call' button.

------

Rei was in the middle of lunch when the energy struck her. Falling down to her knees, she clutched her head.. Her breath coming out in short gasps. The beeping of her communicator caught her attention. Taking it out, the faces of Ami, Makoto, Usagi and Minako stared back at her.

"Rei are you ok?" asked a concerned bunny.

"Yeah, just got the wind knocked out of me. Did you all feel that?"

"Yes, that's why I called you all."

Rei nodded, more to herself than to her fellow teammates.

"Meeting at the Shrine after school."

A chorus of yes answered her back.

"Oh Usagi."

"Yes Rei?"

"Don't be late."

Usagi's face turned to a shade of red, and was about to reply with her comeback before Rei shut the communicator on her. She smiled and knew Usagi would extract her revenge at the meeting. Slowly, she got up and brushed the debris from her knees. Luckily no one had noticed her sudden collapse or the conversation that had just taken place.

------------

Hidden in the shadows, of time and space, a figure flexed their hands. Body twitching, aching from millenniums of stillness. She clenched the hilt of a sword by her side. Mouth opening wide as an ear-piercing scream wracked her form.

------------

Dike let go of Leya's head, a sudden force knocking her back a couple of feet. There, between her and the girl, Sailor Pluto stood regally, her time staff held menacingly in her hands.

"Do you realize what you are doing?" Pluto demanded in an angered voice.

"I must awaken her! She is the only one who can stop Her!"

Pluto snorted, a very unladylike gesture that Dike was sure Pluto was unaccustomed to doing.

"Sailor Moon and the others will be able to defeat what threat comes their way."

She wasn't sure if she said it to appease Dike or to appease herself. The Lady's words haunting her in the back of her head.

'…_I know her strengths and weaknesses…'_

She glanced down at the fainted girl, something akin to recognition in her eyes. Pluto looked back over to Dike, taking a stance.

"I cannot allow this awakening, it is not yet time."

Dike let her shoulders drop, a weary look marring her face. She waved her hand in a small motion, Leya's body hovering off the ground before disappearing from Tokyo Tower. Dike turned and looked down at the streets of Tokyo. She glanced at Pluto from over her shoulder. The soft afternoon breeze brushing her short copper locks.

"You know she is the only one who can stop her."

"She is not to be awakened unless it is deemed by Queen Selenity."

"Queen Selenity holds no rule over our kind."

Dike took a step onto the ledge, looking out towards the sky. A bright star winked in and out of her vision. Pluto placed a hand on Dike's shoulder.

"Maybe not on you, but she is now an inhabitant of Earth and thus comes under the jurisdiction of Selene's rule."

------------

As the day grew later, the girls anticipated the upcoming meeting. Minako, Makoto, Ami and Usagi all walked out of Juuban High together. They talked of assignments, homework and upcoming events. All of course, were decoys to ward off eavesdroppers. Once they were a fair distance away, Minako suddenly looked up.

"Should we call the Outers?"

The other three girls stopped a few feet away from her. They too suddenly began to wonder if it was needed.

"Hmm…"

"It would be wise. Maybe Setsuna can shed some light on the forming situation."

Ami then proceeded to take out her communicator and pressed a dark navy blue button. Within seconds, the head of one Ten'oh Haruka appeared on the screen.

"What's up?"

"There's a Senshi meeting at the shrine later today. It seems we have a new enemy in our midst and we thought it best to inform you and the others."

The girls looked at Ami weirdly. Did she have to be so formal?

"Ok…"

"We thought if you brought Setsuna she'd be able to shed some light."

"Well she disappeared a while ago, but I'll inform her and we'll be there in ten."

"What?! But it takes an ho-"

Ami was cut off by the beeping sound of the communicator, signaling the end of the conversation. She looked at it with an arch of her brow.

"It takes an hour to get from there to the shrine…"

Ami pouted, Minako and Usagi giggled behind their hands while Makoto patted Ami on the back.

"You know Haruka, she's a speed demon."

Ami sniffed, looking up at the tall girl.

"But…she'll be breaking the law."

The girls all but fell to the ground laughing.

------------

Leya's eye flickered open, taking in her surroundings. When had she gotten home? The sudden movement, startled her. Her mother came into the room, a tray of food in her hands.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was wondering when the fever would break."

"…Fever?"

Leya's mother smiled and pressed the back of her hand against her forehead. She gave a tsk, before placing the tray in her lap. Setting about, she began to pick up after her daughter.

"I swear you're as bad as your father."

Leya just watched her mother hustle about. A dull throbbing in her right eye made her wince. Had it all been just a dream? Was it all just some horrible nightmare caused by the fever? Whatever it was, she didn't want to dwell on it for long. She placed a hand over her eye, rubbing around the socket.

"Ai dios, is it bothering you again hija?"

Leya quickly pulled her hand away from her eye.

"No…"

------------

She clawed at the encasing around her. Darkness, it was all around. She could sense nothing. Kicking and screaming she twisted and turned, hoping to find an escape from the walls around her. A gloved hand ran along her face, tearing the blindfold away from her eyes. Once again she let out a scream, hoping that someone could here her.

------------

They all sat in the comfortable yet small room. Minako, Ami, Rei and Makoto on one side. Haruka, Michiru, little Hotaru and Setsuna on the other, while Usagi and Mamoru sat at the edge. Luna and Artemis sat on top of the window sill. No one spoke for a moment, everyone just stayed quiet, their disposition solemn as the meaning behind this meeting set it.

"So, did anyone else feel the surge of power earlier today?"

Rei was the one who spoke up, she looked at each body in the room.

"All of us did. The question is, where did it come from?"

All eyes turned to the Guardian of the Gates of Time. She calmly sipped the tea laid out before her. Eyes shut, she smiled into the cup before setting it down. Glancing at the others, she placed her hands delicately on the table top.

"The answer lies within the past."

Everyone face faulted. Setsuna couldn't help but smile, she really did like being all mysterious.

"That's find and dandy, but WHAT exactly are we looking at?"

" Mida."

The Senshi all turned their attention to Setsuna.

"Who's Mida?"

Instead of Setsuna, Hotaru was the one who spoke up.

"Mida is, or WAS a Senshi back in the times of the late Queen Selenity IX. Usagi's grandmother in the Silver Millennium."

The Senshi all gave a nod to show they were ready for more. Usagi gave Mamoru's hand a squeeze and he hugged her in return.

"She was the Senshi of Oaths and a personal guardian to Princess Serenity X, Queen Serenity to us. Mida came from a distant part of the galaxy called the Perseus Arm. Once a most respectable Senshi, she committed a most unspeakable act in the name of Queen Selenity.

She was exiled to the Andromeda Galaxy and wasn't heard from until recently."

The girls looked to one another. Setsuna cleared her throat, drawing the attention back to her.

"In her defense, Mida claimed what she did was to protect the princess from harm. It is unknown what she seeks, but know that she is unlike Chaos or any enemy you have defeated in the past."

"Why is that? We've defeated the others, what's to stop us from defeating her?"

Setsuna looked into the eyes of Minako. Her voice serious and filled with wisdom beyond her years.

"Because, she excels in powers far superior than your eternal forms."


	6. Chapter VI

**Authors Comments:** _Wow...thanks for the reviews :) I'm trying not to rush but it seems like I'm taking forever. I want to bring in more senshi from this make-believe world but my mind is sapped. Anyone have any suggestions?_

_Themis makes a cameo. You learn a little about our villian. Yaaaay. Enjoy _

**Thanks For Reviewing:**

MikiUsako90 & Pen and Paper71

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Renegade Dreams**

Haruka looked up at Setsuna. Questions floating in her green eyes.

"Superior than our Eternal forms? How can that be?!"

She slammed her fist down onto the table. Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka, trying to calm the Wind Senshi. The other girls looked to Setsuna and then at each other. Wasn't their Eternal forms the last stage ? Usagi drew herself closer to Mamoru. Wanting the comfort only he could give.

"It's possible because Mida is not from here. In her home, the senshi there drew their powers directly from the Mother Goddess, Rhea."

"You mean there are more of her kind?!"

Haruka stood up suddenly, her eyes aflame and her anger directed at Setsuna.

"When were you going to tell us there are more senshi out there?!"

Michiru glanced at Setsuna and then to Haruka. Setsuna just sighed and sipped from her tea cup.

"You should have already guessed there were more when the Starlight's appeared, and Galaxia. We are not the only senshi in the universe, we are merely a cell who's mission is to protect the people of this system."

"Of course, but is there any way we could possibly defeat this Mida person?"

Hotaru nodded to Michiru's question.

"Yes, but only if it is deemed necessary by Queen Serenity herself."

"What do you mean?"

A chorus of 'yeah's' and 'why's' followed Minako's question.

"The senshi needed to extract Mida also belongs to the same home as her. She is a senshi that only few know of and many fear."

------------

Her eyes drew closed, a smirk on her lips. Fingers stroked the seed in her hand, a seed of life. She skipped along the streets of the Juuban district, searching for her next target. Stopping in front of a book store, she pressed her tiny face into the glass pane. Her mind formulated her next move.

"Hermes will do."

She walked into the book store, heading straight for the Mythology section. She snorted and she read the books, depicting her and her sisters as crones with snakes for hair, dogs' heads, coal-black bodies, bats' wings, and bloodshot eyes. Slamming the book shut, she opened one dedicated to Hermes, the messenger of Gods. Glancing around, she quickly slipped the seed within the pages of the book and set it back on the shelf. Quietly leaving.

The book gave off a frosty blue glow, and if anyone passed by they would've sworn they saw Hermes smirk at them.

Hours later, when the book store was finally closed. The book gave off it's glow before suddenly taking the shape of a man. He wore a double-shouldered toga, that fell to mid-thigh. Open-toed sandals with wings attached to the sides adorned his feet. Holding a small sized staff, he held it high above his head.

"Daughter of Athena, child of Mercury, hear this call. Come forth and fill the need for knowledge."

The small staff gave off a pulse of energy, which lifted towards the sky and searched for the one who's veins ran with Mercurial blood.

------------

Ami's head raised itself. Her eyes becoming dull as if in a trance. She slowly stood up, quietly so as not to draw attention to her. Hotaru watched her go, waiting for the others to quiet down.

"If you would quit arguing amongst yourselves, you will notice that Ami is no longer here."

The others all shut up, looking to the spot where their blue-haired friend had been before. Makoto immediately stood up and headed out the door, Haruka was next, followed by Michiru, Usagi, Rei and Minako. Rei stood at the edge of the steps and closed her eyes, letting her psychic abilities draw her towards the Mercurial Princess.

"She's headed Downtown!"

"Alright senshi, henshin!"

Said order was called out by Usagi as she lifted her hand high into the sky, the others shouted in agreement and each took out their pens.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"MAKE-UP!"

In a multitude of multi-colored flashes, all seven women were replaced by the Eternal Senshi.

Usagi smiled at her friends, looking up towards the sky at the moon. She dug deep inside and called out the words.

"Moon Eternal Power…MAKE-UP!"

In a swirl of feathers, Eternal Sailor Moon stood in front of her senshi, a set face and ready for battle. They all jumped from roof top to roof top, scanning the streets below for their friend.

------

Hermes smiled widely as he watched Ami break into the book store. She headed straight for his aisle and he opened his arms for an embrace.

Ami smiled, still in a trance she walked into the embrace. Giving out a soft cry of pain as Hermes enfolded her within him. He withdrew his arms only to have a book in his arms. He set it within the others, making it non-descrying.

The door gave a jingle, signaling that the others were here. He gave a mirthful laugh as he floated over to them.

"Good evening Sol Senshi."

They gave a shout of surprise; Jupiter, Uranus, Mars and Saturn each taking a stance, prepared to make the first move. Moon, Venus, Neptune and Saturn each gave Hermes a once over.

"How are we supposed to find his weakness without Mercury?"

------------

She grew silent, a soft light filtering through the darkness.

"Who…"

"Senshi of Justice, are you ready to take your place by the side of the Princess?"

"Yes."

"Then awaken."

------------

Uranus sent an attack towards Hermes, cursing loudly as he stood without a scratch. The others watched, either haven worn themselves or waiting for an opportunity.

"There HAS to be something that'll destroy him!"

Venus thought before giving a shout.

"Wait! Remember the youma who took Jupiter? She was connected to the tree! Perhaps this one is connected as well!"

"Good job Venus, for once you might have a point."

"Hey"

"Mars, enough. Venus is right. We need to find the connection."

Moon began to call out orders, while the outers kept Hermes at bay. The inners looked around, trying to figure out what the connection could be. They gave a cry of frustration as their search turned up useless.

"Moon, see if you can do any damage."

The shout came from Neptune as she dodged an attack. Moon looked unsure but decided to give it a try. She called forth the eternal tier.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy…KISS!"

The attack hit him dead on, but he stood tall within the dust and debris. Hermes let out a short laugh, sending an attack straight on Moon.

The senshi watched in horror as it neared Sailor Moon, each praying it missed or that Tuxedo Kamen would come and pull her away in time. They called out in terror, Neptune clutching Uranus, Venus crying into Mars' shoulder.

"Insolent fool. If you think you can get away then think again."

Pluto's head snapped towards Moon's direction.

'_That voice._'

Once everything cleared away, they all gapped. There before Sailor Moon, stood a tall figure. She wore a one-sided toga, that fell towards mid-thigh. A bronze breastplate that covered her abdomen, and a gauntlet that stretched from her knuckles to her elbow. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun on top of her head and they started at the blindfold she wore.

Hermes glared at the interruption.

"Just who the hell are you?"

The woman smirked, she stretched out her arm, which held a sword. The tip pointing at Hermes.

"A soldier of Justice."

Jumping up, she brought the sword above her head. The others watched her bring the sword down upon Hermes, splitting him in half. He gave out a shrill cry before turning back into a book. The small seed that Megara had planted earlier slipped from the pages. They were about to question the mysterious woman before they watched her pull a book from the shelves.

"I don't think now is the time to be catching up on Planet History."

The soldier smirked. She dropped the book to the ground and turned her head towards Sailor Moon. They all shivered, questioning how she could tell where they were with the blindfold on.

"Your friend lays within the pages."

The soldier split the seed with the tip of her sword. The book gave off a bright glow before being replaced with the body of their blue haired friend.

Sailor Moon blinked, glancing at the woman and to her friend.

"Who are you?"

The soldier was about to answer before a small voice boomed in her head.

'_They're not ready…_'

She winced, giving Sailor Moon a regal bow.

"Perhaps another time Princess."

The soldier disappeared suddenly,. Sailor Moon just looked at her friends.

"That was strange…"

Everyone agreed. Sailor Moon gave a sigh.

"I guess this means the peace isn't going to last long."

They all gave her a smile before clamoring around her. Giving her a group hug. Sailor Moon just laughed and hugged her friends back. No matter what happened, she knew they would always be there for her.

"Oooh…my head."

The girls broke apart, turning to Ami and helping her up.

"Sorry!"

------------

Mida glared the small window before her. She had watched the entire attack. Her fingers dug into her flesh, small crescent-shaped marks seeping droplets of blood. She stormed out of the room and into another, disrupting the three sisters from whatever they were doing. Her eyes were burning with rage.

"Tomorrow we make our move."

She walked out again, leaving the girls speechless.

------

She let out a howl, dropping to her knees as her fingers clawed the dirt below. It had been millenniums since she had last seen her. Her heart still ached with the feeling of betrayal. Picking her head up slowly, she glared at the sky before her, eyes darkening with the hate and revenge that fueled her mission.

"Tomorrow…tomorrow we strike."


End file.
